The Cub
by Shadow009
Summary: A yoaki boy named Shadow, Jeff’s brother, replaces Lui. He joins the Creepypasta group after looking for his brother for 6 years. He becomes a proxy and ends up loving someone. But of course it was too good to be true. His life is an ending cycle of life, death, birth and horror but he can’t stop it.


I looked around and heard screams coming from my parent's room so I got up and went to check it out. Long black hair gently bumped against the back of my knees as I walked. I went to open my parent's room but before I could that's when I seen him. A white teenage boy with a ear to ear cut smile, a white bloody hoodie, a black pair of pants, a bloody kitchen knife, spiky black hair and two large eyes with black rings around them. I stopped and took a few steps back. "B-Big br-brother?" I started trembling and ran to my room hoping he wouldn't follow. I hopped in my bed and pulled the cover over me. I curled up in the corner to make myself look like a normal blanket but it didn't work. He threw the blanket that was covering me on the floor and grabbed me by the hair. He cut it short, cut my neck, my nose, my left silver eye and in a few other places. My cheek, my mouth to make me an ear to ear smile like him. All I remembered next was him coming to and crying. Years went by and it was diffrent. I had my face and neck stitched up. I pulled a mask over my mouth and nose to cover my stitches. I kept my bangs over my left eye so I my eye wouldn't be seen. I wore a long black jacket that went down to my ankles, a black turtleneck shirt, black pants and a pair of long black knee high boots. At the age of 10 I was pronounced dead because of my brother but in truth I came back. I looked around and walked to the park. I sat on the bench and sighed. A young girl walked up to me and smiled. "Hello ma'am!" I looked at her and tilted my head. "I'm sorry but I'm a guy." "Oh. I'm sorry sir." "It's ok." "You look so upset. What's wrong?" "Im looking for someone. I have been for years but I can't find them." "Who are you looking for mister?" "Im looking for my older brother. He left a few years ago and now I am in search of him." "Oh I see. My parents ended up dying many years ago and I lost my big sister." She sat beside me and I looked at her. "My brother..." I sighed. "My parents where murdered in their room years ago while I was sleeping. The killer went to kill me but failed. After that I never got to see my brother. He fled in fear and I have been searching ever since. What about you?" "Mom and dad divorced when I was 6 and they had half and half custody. While I was with my mom my father ended up getting into a fight and went to jail for murder. Once he got out he was put back in for two more murders and was sentenced to death. My mother killed herself after my big sister was killed because of how close they were. I was left alone but was found last year. I was taken to an orphanage and adopted by this loving couple. I have a new big sister, mother and father. I even have a baby brother and two dogs." I chuckled and she smiled at me. "Well I'm KeKe by the way." "Shadow." "KeKe!!" "Well I have to go Shadow. Wait why don't you come with me? I can ask Momma and Papa if we can have you over for dinner!" Her mother came over before I could say anything and she smiled sat me. "Hello sweety." I waved shyly at her and she chuckled. "What is your name?" "I am Shadow ma'am." "I am KeKe's mother Lola." "Momma can Shadow come have dinner with us?" "Of course honey!" They smiled at me and I was stuck going with them. They had a nice sized home with a large yard for playing. At the age of 15 I was not use to having attention like I got. I was unsure of what to do. I felt uneasy and very stressed out. They brought me inside and after a bit we ate. For me to ear I had to pull my mask up just a bit over from the bottom. "What happened?" KeKe spotted the stitches holding my cut smile together. I looked away and just tried to ignore the question. "Honey is something wrong?" "Momma he has stitches." "Oh honey can I see them? I'm a doctor. I can help if there is any pain." I sighed and took my mask off. She seen my stitches and gasped. "Oh honey what happened?!" I pulled my collar down and pinned my bangs back. "The person who killed my family went after me. I was lucky that I survived." She touched my eye and I winced. "Oh honey let me go get something for that!" She shot to a diffrent room and came back not long after with some medical for it. She gently smeared it on the stitches and bandaged them up. "Do you know who the killer was?!" I nodded and looked away. "Honey then we have to call the cops!" I shook my head and sniffled. "No one can catch Jeff the killer." She stopped and dropped the medicine. "Did you just...?!" I nodded. "I came face to face with him. He was the one who tried to kill me." I felt someone touch my head and I flinched. I didn't know who it was. I jumped and shot over to the door way. "Don't worry honey this is just my husband Mike. Mike this is Shadow. He is the very first child who has been face to face with Jeff the killer and survived." He dropped the keys in his hands. "Truthfully!?" I nodded while trembling. I was terrified. What did they want to do with my big brother? "Kiddo May I ask you a few questions?" I looked away and slowly backed up every time he got closer. "What if I told you I know where he is?" I stopped and looked at him. "You know where he is?" He nodded and smiled. "I have him locked up in my asylum." I walked up to him with teary eyes. "I wanna see him. Please let me?" He nodded and smiled at me. "Of course you can. Answer a few questions and I will." I nodded and we sat down in the living room. "Ok kiddo can you tell me what happpened?" "A few years ago is the day I came face to face with Jeff. I heard noises coming from my parent's room so I went to investigate. The door was already open and he came out as soon as I reached for the doorknob. I ran off to my bed and curled up in the corner with my blanket over me. He noticed me and hurt me. He dug his knife through my neck, left eye, cheek and gave me a cut smile like his. The last thing I heard was him crying before I passed out. I am the one everyone believes is dead. I'm not dead. I am right here." He nodded and looked at me. "Well one more before we go. "You said he was crying right?" I nodded and looked away. "Yeah he was." "You must have been close to him. Do you think you can talk to him for me? I want you to ask him questions so we can find out answers he won't tell us." I nodded and looked at him. He nodded back and smiled while getting off the couch. "Great. Well then let's go." I nodded and we headed out. We got into his truck and drove off. I put my mask on and pulled my collar back up before arriving. As soon as we arrived we got out and headed up to the very top. There was a solid grey door with one little skidding door so he could see outside of the room. "Jeffrey you have a visitor. Be nice for him ok?" The door opened and we both looked at each other in shock for just a moment. "Shadow...?" Tears just streamed down my face as I bolted to him. "Jeff!!" I hugged him and tears just rolled down his face. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you!!" I smiled and bumped our heads togather while tears just streamed down my face. "I'm fine see? I'm alive still. You didn't kill me like you thought. I'm so glad you are alright!" I just wrapped my arms around his neck after wiping the tears from his face. "You have grown so much since I have seen you last." I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm nearly 16." After a moment I got tired of him having his hands behind his back so I walked over and got the key from Mike. I unlocked his hands and removed the straitjacket. He hugged me and I smiled. The people was just shocked. "Who exactly are you Shadow?!" "My name is Shadow Woods. I'm the younger brother of Jeffrey." "Jeff." "Oh so you go by Jeff? That's surprising Jeffrey." He glared at me and I laughed. "I'm joking big brother." He smiled and just kissed my head. "Your hair has gotten so long." I chuckled and smiled. "Wanna help me cut it?" He nodded and I handed him a pair of scissors. Mike nodded to the guard and I ahot a glare at him. "Touch and and I will let him stab you with them. I apologize but did I give him permission to do anything but help cut my hair? No I didn't think so. Once he cuts it I'll get the scissors right back and no one will get hurt. I am one that keeps my promises and I still have answers to get from my big brother so if you don't mind I would like for you to keep you men away for a bit. Thank you." I smiled and Jeff looked at me shocked. "So you do have a voice baby bro." I stuck my tongue out and smiled. "I learned from the best." "By the way you said you had questions?" He started cutting my hair. "I do. Mike asked me if I could get you to answer a few questions for him. I'll ask the ones I don't know and tell him the ones I do myself." "I see. Well ask away." "What made you go insane?" "When we was getting picked on by the other kids and you ended up getting hurt. When I was in the hospital my mood and mind just changed completely. That night I went home and just lost it." He finished cutting my hair and it was down to my butt again. I turned around and took the scissors back. I kissed his cheek and opened the scissors myself. "I'm sorry but these stitches don't look right on you." I cut them and his smile just opened back up. I have the scissors to Mike and walked back over to him. We sat on his bed and he put me in his lap. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "I missed you so much. I have been searching years for you." I sniffed but didn't even look him in the eyes. "Why didn't you come back for me? Why did you leave me alone big brother? I was so scared and didn't know what to do." I started crying and he just hugged me. "Please forgive me Shadow. I wanted to but you aren't made for doing what I do. You are to sweet to kill." I shook my head and looked up at him. "I don't have to be. I have changed. I can stand up for my self. I have trained and trained so when the day comes I could defend myself." He put his chin on my head and licked my forehead. I looked at him with a disgusted look on my face. He laughed and we just played around like a bunch of kids. I tackled him and we just laid in the floor for a bit. I fell asleep snuggled up to him and he sighed. "I wish I could take you with me." After a bit I was out like a light. A bad dream popped up. I trembled and started breathing heavily. He shook me and my eyes popped open. A few stray tears ran down my face and I just hugged him tightly. "Please don't leave me again." "I won't. When I get out of here I swear that I'll take you with me. You will get along with the others I bet." I looked at him and tilted my head. "Others?" He nodded and we sat up. "Yeah. There is Sally, Slenderman, Ben, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Smile Dog, Jane..." I stopped and thought of something. "Bloody Painter, Judge Angel, Puppeteer, Candy Pop, Jason the Toy Maker, Doll Maker, Sadie, SeedEater." He stopped and I smiled. "I have done recearch." I pulled my phone out and Mike touched his pocket. "How did you...?!" "Easy. I took it from your pocket when you wasn't looking. Hey it's my phone. I bought it myself so if someone takes it I have a right to get it back." I pulled up my notes and smiled. "You was the very first one I did my research on. I didn't have to do much because I knew so much about you but I did it anyways." "Who was your favorite one to research?" I rocked back and forth thinking. He put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. "Sorry I just..." I looked around and room and kept turning my head. "Is someone out of the cell?" "Why do you ask?" "Because I keep hearing things. It feels like someone is here that shouldn't be." They lights went out and I grabbed Jeff's hand. "Don't worry it's ok." I was picked up and thrown across the room. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do so I just froze. Being on the brink of death really got to me even though it was years ago. I just snapped. I got up and spun the pocket knife I had in my pocket in my hand. It popped open and I looked around. I was able to scene the other person easily so I shot to it. I beat the person down and stabbed it in the shoulder. Jeff hugged me from behind and I just trembled. I dropped the knife and Jeff laughed. "Don't cry Shadow. Don't worry he won't hurt you again. I love how you stabbed his shoulder and don't even know who it is!" He just busted out laughing. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. Jeff stopped laughing and picked me up. "Don't worry kiddo it will be ok. He is a member of the mansion." Before I knew it we were outside and heading towards the woods. It was so dark out I couldn't see anything but then again I only have one eye. We was in the woods and I sniffed the air. I didn't dare speak a word or even make a sound. I barley moved in his arms because I didn't know what was happening. After a bit we arrived somewhere. It was a huge mansion. I just put my head on his shoulder and just was enjoying the warmth of big brother. I heard a British voice speak. It was a man's voice and it was close by. "Jeff who is that?" I flinched and just trembled. I mumbled to Jeff and he just put his large hand on my head. 'This is Slenderman isn't it?' He just pet my head and played with my hair. "Don't worry Slendy he is with me. Shadow you can look. He won't hurt you like Masky did." I slowly peeked at Slenderman and wipped my head back onto Jeff's shoulder. "It's ok. Don't be a chicken!" That's what pissed me off. I kicked him in the nuts and he dropped me. I shot to the corner closes for the door. He grabbed me with one of his tentacles and I started having a panic attack. I didn't know what to do and my mind went blank. My breathing sped up and my eye widened a lot. "Put him don't Slendy! You're scaring him!" He dropped me and I fell to my butt. I put my head on my knees with my hands over my head. Jeff shot over to me and hugged me. "Don't worry. It's ok. It's breath ok?" He sighed and looked at Slenderman. "Slender this is my little brother Shadow." "Little brother?! I thought you said...!" "I thought I did. I'm glad he is alive. He sighed and took me to his room. He sat me on the bed and removed his shirt before sitting next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back. "Shadow this is..." "I know I'm a coward. Just stop making fun of me." He pet my head and kissed my forehead. "Kiddo it's ok. It's a little weird being the only one normal looking in this house. From now on you get to stay here with me. I can teach you how to kill and we can..." I nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah..." We laid down and I snuggled into him. He rested his chin on my head and just had his arms wrapped around me. We ended up falling asleep and the door opened. "Hey Jeff I..." It was Ben. I woke up and seen him closer than I expected. I got scared and put my head on Jeff's chest. He removed his sleeping mask and groaned. "What's wrong?" "Ben's in the room and he scared me." "Oh hey Benny. What's up?" "Who is this?" Jeff raised up and I sat in his lap. "Hello Ben I'm Shadow. I'm Jeff's little brother." I tilted my head and sniffed him. I sneezed and held my nose. "He has been on the couch ass day. He smells like dust." I sneezed again and motioned him to back up a bit. "Sorry my nose I really sensitive." I stopped and looked up to Jeff. "To be honest you could have cut anything but you had to cut me a new smile." He looked away and I smiled. I grabbed my pocket knife and hoped to the mirror in his room. I gently cut the stitches and opens my mouth. I chuckled and smiled. "Look big brother!" I folded the knife back and stuck it in my pocket. I walked back over to him and stuck my tongue out of the side of my mouth. "Oh my god this feels so strange!" He just chuckled and grabbed me. He put me in his lap and put his legs over me so I couldn't get away. I smiled wider and grabbed my phone out. "Ben get in this picture too!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to us. He sat behind Jeff and I snapped a picture. I chuckled and someone knocked on the door. I looked and grabbed Jeff's hoodie from the floor. I handed it to him and he smirked. "What don't like seeing me shirtless?" "It's not that. Just put it on." He chuckled and slipped it on. They knocked again and I sniffed the air. "I smell candy. Oh it must be Laughing Jack. Am I right big brother?" "Most likely if you said you smell candy. Come in!" "Wow you never let me..." The door opened fully and a black and white clown walked in. He stopped once he seen me. "Jeff, Ben when did you two have a son!?" I growled and stuck my tongue out at him. "Laughing this my my little brother Shadow." He walked up to me and I sniffed him. I blinked and he tilted his head. "What's up with the stitches and cut smile?" Jeff flinched and looked away. "Jeff it's ok. Hey I'm here now right? You might have hurt me years ago but I'm here with you again. Don't get upset." "So...?" "Years ago when Jeff first went insane. That's the most I'll tell you. Figure the rest out yourself." I hopped up and winced. I smiled at Jeff and looked at Ben. "Ben you should show me how to play..." I started coughing and growled. "Damn you don't have to be such a bitch! I'll change!" I sighed and white snow leopard ears popped up. A long 5ft white tail appeared and hit the floor. I hissed and clawed my arm. "There you happy now?" "Yup." I turned around and smiled. "Well Big brother wanna go train?" He stopped and I smiled. My eye changed to red and I growled. "You idiot! How dare you fucking try and kill your baby brother!? I should kill you for that!!" I slapped myself and growled. "I'll cut my own eye if you don't go back!" "Fine!" My eye went back to silver and I looked away. "Sorry he hasn't been happy ever since the accident." A larger black figure appeared beside me. "Well that is because of what he did to you!" I growled and slapped him. "Don't ever talk to my brother like that! I have kill you in a second!" "Then you will die to!" He lifted me up by the throat and tightened his grip. I grabbed his hand and just laughed. I kicked him in the head and he dropped me. I purred and licked his feet from under him. I hopped on top of him and growled. "Talk bad one more time and see what happens! I don't honk you want your host hurting himself because of your stupid ideas!" He stopped and I got off. I brushed he dust off of me and I chuffed. "Now get back where you belong before I fucking get pissed!" He disappeared and I sighed. "Sorry bout him. He is still moody!" Jeff sighed and just looked away. I walked over to him and kissed his head. "Don't listen to him. He is just... he thinks he is the boss of everything." He hugged me and I purred. I changed into a snow leopard cub and chuffed happily at him. He pet my head and I nuzzled him. I smiled at Ben and chuckled. "If something ever happens to me I want you to take care of my brother. Ok Benny?" He nodded and Jeff just blushed. I chuckled and purred. "I'm not stupid brother. I could smell him on you." Ben walked over and hugged Jeff. I smirked at Laughing Jack and purred. "Awww big brother is in love." He just blushed and he put his head on Ben's chest. I sniffed the air and looked at the door and hissed. "He is back." "Who?" "Jeffrey Slenderman needs you." "Ugh it's Masky." I opened the door, hissed at him and closed the door. Jeff just laughed and I groaned. "I don't like him." "No one does." "Toby and Hoodie does." "Hoodie?" "Oh right. You haven't met him yet. He is the other proxy besides Toby." "The waffle lover?" "You know Toby by the Waffle lover?" I nodded and smiled. "Well yeah. He is the one who always wants to eat waffles." "Did someone say waffles!?" He poked his head in and seen me. I waved and he walked to me. "Who are you? Wait you look like Jeff." I stuck my tongue out of the side of my cut smile. "Nice to meet you Ticci. I'm Shadow." "Hello Shadow. Wait does Slendy know you are here?" I flinched and just growled. "What did he do?" I just growled and my eye went red. "That bastard hurt my host!" "What the...?" I changed back and wipped my head away. "Big brother can I go explore the mansion?" He nodded and smiled. "Go ahead." I smiled and fixed my shirt. I pulled my mask up and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I hid my ears and tail and purred. I walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Toby ended up following me and he smiled. A guy with a black mask and an orange hoodie. He noticed me and tilted his head. "Who are you?" "Hoodie this is Jeff's little brother Shadow! Isn't he adorable!?" "His little brother?" I nodded and looked away. He walked up to me and I sniffed him. He chuckled and pet my head. "I'm Hoodie. It's nice to meet you Shadow." I blushed slightly and purred. He seen my left eye and brushed my bangs away. "What happened?" He stopped and shook his head. "Never mind. I know. Well kiddo what made you come here?" "I want to be with big brother Jeff." I seen a video camera and tilted my head. "What's that?" "Oh that's my camera." I stopped and started thinking. "Oh right. You're the filmer aren't you?" "Pardon?" "You're Masky's partner. You're the one who films the action." "How do you know that?" I looked away and he looked a little mad. I chuffed and took a few steps back. I hid behind Toby's leg and he put his hand on my head. "Hoodie you're scaring the poor kid." His face expression changed and he sighed. "I'm sorry kiddo." He squatted down and held it his hand. "Come here kitten." I changed forms and slowly walked over to I'm. He picked me up and pet my head. "So a young cub with a cut smile." I laid my head on his shoulder and purred. He chuckled and just pet me. Slenderman walked in and seen him. "What are you doing?" "Oh hello sir. I was just petting Shadow." I just trembled and groaned. The black figure appeared again and sighed. "Might want to put him down for a moment. He doesn't like Slender yet." Hoodie looked at me and sat me down. I backed up and the figures picked me up. "Don't worry sir. I'll protcect you." "T-thank you Nightmare." He pet my forehead and nose. I calmed down a lot and started purring. He put under my chin and I chuffed. He chuckled and just kept petting me. Slenderman got a little closer and Nightmare held me closer to his chest. Slenderman just pet my head and I stopped. I purred and licked his hand. I nuzzled his hand and he put under my chin. He took me from Nightmare and I snuggled into his neck. "Awww is Slendy getting along with Shadow now?" Jeff walked up and chuckled. I purred and just had my eye closed. That night Slenderman fell asleep on the couch and I just changed forms and laid beside him. I fell asleep beside him and he put me on his chest. I smiled wider and we both slept peacefully. I woke up that morning at 4 and he was still asleep. Everyone was but me. I got up and walked to the door. I looked around and just explored. I walked to brother's room and he was sleeping with his butt in the air. After taking a picture I walked over and laid beside him. I fell asleep and we both woke up a few hours later. "Hmm?" I opened my eye and yawned. He picked me up and oh god our hair. I just put my head on his shoulder and closed my eye. He took me out of the room and to the kitchen. He shook me and I seen Hoodie. I smiled and yawned big. He pet under my chin and I purred. "Hello kitten. Did you sleep well?" I nodded and rubbed my eye. "Big brother slept weird but I made it work." "He slept weird?" I snickered and pulled my phone out. I pulled up the picture and Hoodie just laughed. "Let me see that!" I showed Jeff the picture and he blushed. "I don't sleep like that!" I nodded and laughed. "Yeah you do." Ben came out and gasped. "Your hair!" I stopped and changed forms. I changed back and it was brushed. I tied it in a ponytail and fixed my mask. "Why do you wear that?" "I really don't have a clue." I pulled my mask off and Masky came through. "Ugh it's you!" I hissed and walked up to him. "How is your shoulder?" He growled and went to grab me. I moved a bit and stabbed my elbow into his back. I round house kicked him and held my pocket knife to him. "Do you wanna have a bad time?!" I growled and all you seen was fangs. He chuckled and got up. "Sorry to burst your bubble kitty but no one will be scared of you with that face." I hissed and tackled him. I jabbed my pocket knife back into his other shoulder then his left leg. I bit his hand and hissed. "But remember what I am compared to a Marvel Hornet." He looked at me and I chuckled. "Yeah I remember you Tim. Oh right brother remember when you ask who was my favorite to reasearch?" He nodded and I pointed to Hoodie. "He was actually very interesting to read. By the way Hoodie why are you a creepypasta?" He pointed to Masky. "He is my partner. Wherever he goes I go." I smiled at him and walked to the front door. "Is something wrong?" I tilted my head and looked at them. "I don't know. I keep feeling something coming from the woods but I don't know what it is." "I'll go investigate." Nightmare disappeared and went to go see. I sneezed and Hoodie chuckled. "Adorable." I blushed and looked away. "I'm not adorable." He chuckled and walked over to me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he pet my head. I just stopped and purred. He smiled and Nightmare appeared again. "Sir something is here in the woods. It's a tall demon like creature." I stopped and Slenderman appeared. "Masky! Hoodie! Toby! We're going out for a bit. Jeff gather to others." He nodded and shot off. "Can I help?" He faced me and sighed. "Sorry my child but he will kill you. I don't think you want to do that to your brother." He shot off and I sighed. After a bit Jeff took me to his room and kissed my head. "Stay in here." I nodded and he shot off with most of the others. I was confronted by a little girl and Ben. "Who are you?" I backed up and just kept staring at the window. Before they could see my face I pulled my mask up and kept my hair down. I turned around and stopped. "Oh hey Benny." He smiled and pet my head. "They left you here I see." I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Slendy thinks he will kill me if I help." An hour and a half later I heard screaming coming from close by and I stopped. "Big brother!!" I didn't care and jumped out the window. I slyly and silently shot through the woods and kicked the creature to the ground. Jeff was by a tree bleeding and I growled. "How dare you touch big brother!!!" I growled and my eye went black. My hair fluffed up and my outfit changed. It went from a turtleneck to a one peice with a hood, long black spiked boots, a mask that covers my whole face except my right eye and a pair of long elbow length gloves. I hissed and snapped. A long scythe appeared and I spun it. I hissed and we went at it. I cut his arm off and he put a hole in my hand. Once I finally got him down to where he couldn't do anything anymore I glared at him. "Mess with my family again and you're going to die. Do you understand that or do I have to dumb it down?!" He stopped and left without a trace. I shot over to Jeff and hugged him. "Big brother are you... ok...?!" I changed back and passed out. Nightmare picked me up and smiled. "You did amazing out there sir. Come on Jeff let's go back to the mansion." He picked Jeff up and carried us both back. A few days later I woke up with a yellow hoodie on. I looked around and was laying by Hoodie. I blushed and tilted my head. I winced and looked at my hand. It was bandaged up and he just groaned. He opened his eyes and I blushed. "Good morning Hoodie." He smiled and kissed my head. "Good morning kitten." "Why am I in here and wearing your hoodie?" He rubbed the back of his masked face and chuckled. "Jeff was in his room and how he sleeps he keeps his butt in the air. I ended up moving you in here and just thought you would look cute so I put my hoodie on you." I blushed and looked away. He hugged me and I purred. "I like you Shadow." I looked at him in shock and blushed. He took his mask and mine off. I smiled and hugged him. "I like you too Hoodie." He smiled and kissed me. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I purred and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Of course I will!" He broke this kiss and I bumped our heads togather. "How is your hand?" I nodded. "It hurts but I'll live. What about you? Did you get hurt?" He shook his head and pet my cheek. I went to take the hoodie off but he pulled my hand down. "Keep it. I have more." I blushed and nodded. "Hoodie are you there?" I wrapped my arms back around his neck and purred. He held me in his lap and he looked a tthe door. "Come on in." It was Masky. He opened the door and I smiled. "Don't worry I'm in a better mood." "Wait why are you...?" I smiled and Hoodie chuckled. He pet under my chin and I purred. I kissed him and just purred. Masky stopped and I chuckled. "What?" He shook his head and Hoodie stood up holding me with one arm. "Lets go see Slendy for a moment. He told me that he wanted to see you when you woke up." I nodded and he took me to the living room. "Sir He woke up." "Oh great. Shadow may we speak?" I nodded and looked at him. "Sure. What's up?" He took me to his room and I looked around. "So big!" He looked at me and I tilted my head. "Shadow you showed bravery while you faught Zalgo. You might be young but you show a lot of potential. I would love for you to be one of my proxies." I smiled wider and nodded. "I would love to become a proxy." He nodded and turned me around. "This might hurt but..." "I can take it." He nodded and lifted the back of my shirt and hoodie up. I used my pocket knife and one of my throwing stars to put his mark on my back. A circle with a x in it. It was deep enough that it wouldn't ever fade. He took a towel and cleaned the blood up. He put some medicine on it and it stopped bleeding. I smiled and bowed. "I'll do my best to do as you say sir." "You start training in a few days. You all four have a few days off so rest up." I nodded and bowed. "Yes sir." We left the room and I pulled my mask up. I pulled the hood up and tucked my hair into it. I looked at him and smiled. "Master said we have a few days off." He stopped and tilted his head. "Master...? Wait!!" I chuckled and looked at Hoodie. "He made me a proxy!" He smiled and hugged me. "That's amazing!" He pulled my mask down and just kissed me. I smiled and just purred. "Lets go to the park." He looked at me and I put my hand on his face and smiled. "Don't worry Hoods. They won't suspect anything." He nodded and I pulled my mask up. I braided my hair and remembered what happened a few days ago. I took my hair and put it up in the hood. I changed my mask into a white one and changed my outfit. I wore a half shirt that says, 'I'm in love with a killer' and a pair of holy jeans. I smiled and stretched. I hid my ears and tail and purred. "Ready." He nodded and we left. Once we got to the park a was greeted by an old friend. "Hello sir." "Hello KeKe." She smiled and hugged me. "Is this your brother?" I shook my head and chuckled. "This is my boyfriend Brian." She smiled and I chuckled. "So sweety What are you doing here?" "I was playing with my friends. What about you?" "Me and Brian was hanging." "Ooh so you two were going on a date?" I blushed and he smiled. "Yup." "So did you ever find your brother? If so can I meet him!? I have always wanted to see him. Well ever since you said something about him." I sighed and looked at her. "KeKe there is something about my brother you don't wanna see." "What's wrong with him?" I sighed and she kept asking all of these questions. "Well I don't think you wanna associate with a serial killer." "What do you mean?" "My brother is a serial killer. He is the one they call Jeff the killer." She stopped and I nodded. "Yeah." She looked at me and I looked away. "Yeah I don't think you wanna meet him. He most likely will kill you in a heart beat." She took a step back and Hoodie hit my back. I shuddered and glared at him. "Hey!! That fucking hurt!" "Don't scare a kid!" I sighed and nodded. "Yes sir." He pet my head and I purred. She stopped and smiled. "You can purr!?" I nodded and blushed slightly. "Yeah I can." I bent down and she pet my head. I purred and she smiled. "Your hair is so soft!!" I just looked away and smiled slightly. I got up and Hoodie picked me up. I was so much smaller than him it was pitiful. I snuggled into his chest and purred. "That's my kitten." I heard someone scream and I poked my head up. I looked at Hoodie and he let me down. "Wanna check it out?" I nodded and we shot off. We arrived at the scene and I looked around. A little girl was hanging from a five story building. I chuffed and shot into the crowd. I pushed everyone out of the way and hissed. I used my claws and did my best to climb as high as I could. "Kid don't worry I'm coming!" I climbed up to her and pushed her inside. I hopped through the window and I could smell the smoke. "My building is on fire." She was coughing really hard and I picked her up. I didn't care how much my hand or back hurt. I held her head on my chest and grabbed one of my extra masks from my pocket. I slipped it on her and looked at her. "I'm going to get you out of here Ok?" She nodded while trembling. I sniffed and chuffed. All I could smell was smoke. I shot to the door and opened it. I looked around and ran to the stairs. I ran down them as fast and carefully as I could till I made it to an emergency exit. Covered in dust, dirt, tears and burns I walked out with her and her parents came running. They hugged her then me. "Thank you for saving our baby!" I nodded while panting. "Don't... worry about... it." Hoodie ran to me and hugged me. "You idiot! Don't ever run away like that!!" I chuckled softly and nodded. "I won't." I stumbled around before falling. He caught me and just held me bridle style. The ambulance put the little girl on it then Hoodie was forced to put me on one. He rode with me the whole way there just holding my hand. "Boyfriend?" He nodded and kissed my hand. "Please tell me he will be ok." The woman smiled and nodded. "Sir your boyfriend will be alright. We will make sure he gets to the hospital safely and they will help him there." She took my mask off and gasped in shock. "What happened!?" "He had a run in with Jeff the Killer." I nodded slightly and she put an oxygen mask on me. After a minutes we arrived and I was rushed to the back. After a few hours of surgery on my hand and doing there best to clean me up they put me in a room and hooked me up to machines. I woke up to five nurses and three doctors in the room. They walked up to me and I looked around for Hoodie. I trembled and was scared when I couldn't see him. I chuffed loudly and he just shot to me. "Shadow!" He hugged me and I calmed down. "Where are we?" "We're at the hospital kitten. Don't worry." He sat down and held me in his lap. I snuggled into his chest and he held me tightly. The doctors and nurses walked up to me. "So you were face to face with Jeff the killer?" "How was it?" Hoodie glared at them and snapped. "You idiots! How in the hell are you going to ask a kid who nearly was killed how did it feel!? You're fucking stupid!" They stopped and I got up. I removed myself from the machines and looked at Hoodie. "Thanks Brian." "Not a problem my kitten." They stopped and looked at us. "Wait you said a kid?!" I huffed and latched onto Hoodie's arm. "I'm only 15." "How old is he?!" I looked up and tilted my head. "Yeah how old even are you?" He stopped and thought about it. "19." I chuckled and he wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled into him and purred. "That's a minor! You can get in huge trouble for that!" I hissed at them and went to open my mouth completely. "My mouth is..." I shot to the bathroom and growled. I took the burnt hoodie off and folded it up. I held it and walked back out of the bathroom. "They stitched my smile." I chuffed sadly and he hugged me. "Don't worry my kitten it will be ok." A breeze came through the window and my shirt lifted a bit more. It showed a bit more of the mark but the others just noticed it. "What in the hell!?" I looked away and stretched. After a bit the others left and I smiled. I twirled around and Hoodie and I just danced together. I laughed and he smiled. I looked at the window and we nodded at each other. He looked around and found the camera. He cut the wires and took the film from it. He broke it in a few peices and we hopped out of the window. We ran to the woods and he looked at me. "I wanna show you something." He grabbed my hand and took me deep into the woods. I seen a large tree and he nodded to me. "Lets go up." I nodded and we climbed the tree. We sat on a very thick and long branch to look up. The stary Sky was beautiful. He sat me between his legs and I put my head on his chest. I looked up and smiled. After a few hours we got down and went back to the mansion. Jeff was sitting in the couch and I smiled. "Hey big brother." Hoodie stopped and grabbed the pocket knife from my pocket. He cut the stitches on my smile and I purred. "Thanks Hoods." He hugged me and nodded. "Not a problem kitten." I smiled and he put it back in my pocket. "So where have you two been?" "In the hospital. This idiot ran iffand saved a kid from a burning building. He got burnt and hurt from it. I was going to take him here but they refused and made me put him in the ambulance." I nodded and stretched. I stopped and pulled my leg up to my head. They stopped and I groaned. "Sorry my legs are stiff right now." I stopped and huffed. "Give me a moment." I hit the splits and laid my head on my left leg. I got up by doing a back bend into a back hand spring one handed. I licked my hand and chuckled. "Sorry bout that. I'm good. Oh right. Hoodie I am going to the room to patch the hoodie up." He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I'll be there in a bit Ok?" I nodded and walked off. While I walked away Jeff seen a bit of my mark." "Shadow what is on your back?" "Oh right. I ended up becoming a proxy this morning." He stopped and I smiled. "Yup." I pulled my shirt off and turned around to show him. "Master put his mark of my back to prove it. Aren't you excited? In a few days I'm going to be working side by side with Masky, Hoodie, and Toby!" I latched onto Hoodie's arm and we smiled at each other. "Why are you two so close all of the sudden? It's weird." I looked at Hoodie and he nodded. "Big brother just don't kill him ok?" "Ok...?" "Big brother Hoodie is my boyfriend." He bolted up and grabbed his knife. He ran over to Hoodie and went to stab him. I grabbed it and was thrown across the room. I got scared and my eye widened. Nightmare appeared and picked me up. "I told you we shouldn't have come with him. I'll tell Slenderman that you can still be a proxy you just can't stay here. It's to dangerous for you." I just couldn't believe what Jeff did. I got out of his arms and walked over to Jeff with my head handing down. I looked up at him and slapped him in the face. His eyes grew bigger and he glared at me. "How dare you just come here a few days ago and already date one of proxies! Your a fucking idiot!! How do you know he isn't using you!? He is like 10 years older than you!!" That's where I snapped. I just glared at him. "Ben is older than you too. He is about 20 year... no he is about 40 years older than you and you still date him! I am nothing and Hoodie doesn't care! How can someone fucking use me if I have nothing!? Unlike you he hasn't left me yet! You went fucking insane, tried to kill me, and just left me alone for 6 years!! I was alone for 6 years! I couldn't go to school thanks to the stitches on my face! I couldn't make friends!! Hell I could barley get a fucking job because of my age and what I looked like! Hoodie is the nicest person I have ever met! You might think I'm and idiot but I know I am not! I am smarter than you and if you think I'm an idiot for dating someone probably 10 years older than your like 4 times worse than me because you are dating someone 40 years older!" He just looked at me shocked. I was so pissed I was crying. "Shadow... I..." I glared at him and just couldn't say anything. I stormed out of the mansion and Nightmare was right behind me. I screamed I'm frustration and kicked a tree down. That next day I didn't go back to the mansion. I rented a hotel room and stayed there Nightmare talked to Slenderman and he agreed. That night I was taking a shower when someone came in. I had the water on me, a towel around my waist and sitting down. The person wrapped their arms around my neck and kissed my head. "Hoodie...?" "Hello Kitten." I chuffed and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed me. "I was so worried when Master told me you wasn't coming back." I nodded and looked away. "Nightmare talked to Master and he agreed to let me stay in a separate place so I can have my peace. I don't like being around a lot of people, I don't like a lot of people, I am always getting pushed around and I have barley any confidence." He hugged me and I blushed. "H-Hoodie..." he nodded and kissed me again. He flipped me to be under him. My ears and tail popped out and he nuzzled me.

Narrator's P. O. V

Hoodie played with Shadow's tail for a bit and it produced a squeak from Shadow's lips. He ended up taking his hand and sliding it down farther. He removed the towel around his boyfriend's waist and licked down his chest and stomach. Shadow shuddered and after a bit he ended up falling asleep. Hoodie washed both of them and dried Shadow off. He situated everything and laid Shadow on them. He laid beside him and pulled him closer to his chest.

Shadow's P. O. V

That morning I woke up to hearing a voice in my head. "Yes sir?" 'You and Brian come to the mansion.' I nodded to myself and shook Hoodie. "Hoodie wake up. Master needs us at the mansion." He woke up slowly and kissed my head. "Morning kitten. Sleep well?" I nodded and chuckled. "Yup. Let's get dressed and go." I snapped and we was dressed. I pulled my mask up and my bangs down. I tied my hair in a ponytail. We disappeared and was at the mansion. "We are here sir." "Good. Brian I want you to train Shadow." "As you wish." He nodded to us and looked at the other two. "You two go with them." They nodded and we walked out of the mansion. "So have you killed anyone yet?" "No." They stopped and looked at me in shock. "You are a proxy and haven't killed anyone yet!?" I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. That's correct." "We are going to change that tonight. Tonight we will take you out for your first kill." "Kills. I have already found a house. It's a house of 5 and I actually have an eye on them now." I chuckled and purred. "Isn't That right my birdy?" "Correct sir. The wife isn't home right now but she should be home around 11 tonight. The kids are still asleep and their father is smoking." I nodded and a little black raven sat on my shoulder. I gave it a nut and pet its head. "Good birdy." They looked at me and I tilted my head. "Oh right I deal with shadows and because I'm a yokai I deal with most animals too." "But because he is so young he is still learning." "Yeah. To be honest in my people's world I am actually still a baby." Hoodie stopped and I nodded. "Yeah but if you think about it I'm truly 15." "Well then let's get on with training." I nodded and chuckled. I took a deep breath and nodded to myself. "Nightmare ready?" He nodded and chuckled. "Ready as I'll ever be sir!" I changed and hit my scythe on the ground. My eye never changed and I chuckled. "What's first?" Before we could do anything I heard someone call for me in my real name. "Blacky!!" I hissed and growled. "Who in the hell called me Blacky?!" Jeff popped up and looked at me. "Oops. Sorry Shadow." "What do you want Jeffrey?" "Blacky?" I looked behind me and I sighed. "That's my real name but I go by Shadow." They stopped and I sighed. "What do you want?" "I wanted to say sorry for throwing you into the wall that day. I was upset and..." "I already forgot about it. I was never mad at you for that anyways." "Then what was it?" "You touched what belongs to me." "What?" "You tried to hurt Hoodie. If you would have hurt him then I would have been even more pissed than I was." I spun the scyth in my hands and swung it out. A large gust of air cut a tree and I opened my eye. I tossed it up and the scythe disappeared. I walked over to Hoodie and looked at him. He pet my head and I purred. "Wait so you and Hoodie are...?!" I nodded and smiled at Toby. "Yup." Day quickly turned to night and I smirked after turning back. "Lets..." "Sir one child is awake. The mother is up with it. Is that going to cause a problem?" I shook my head. "Not at all. I can do it with them awake or asleep." I sneezed and Toby chuckled. "That was so adorable!!" I blushed and looked at him. "That was not!" I looked at Hoodie and he couldn't help but nod. I grumbled and Jeff just smirked. He tackled me and licked my forehead. I have a disgusted face and blushed heavily. "Ewwwwwwww!!!!!!!! He licked me!!!" I got up and wiped my face off using my shirt. Hoodie blushed under his mask and tapped my shoulder. "Put you shirt down please." I stopped and pulled my shirt down quickly. Jeff just stood there in shock. All there was were bite marks, hickeys and scratches. "What was that?" I looked away and backed up a bit. "Run!" I ran away laughing and ran to the edge of the woods. I shot out of the woods with Hoodie right behind me. I started laughing and stopped. I smelt someone and looked around. "Damn. It's night patrol. Hoodie follow me." He nodded and I grabbed his hand. I took him to a dark alley and Nightmare pinned him to the wall to let him blend in. I just turned around and the light shined on us. They got a little closer and shrugged. They went on and I sighed softly. I put my finger to my lips and looked at Hoodie. I quickly and silently scooted over to Hoodie. I whispered to him. "Don't move for a moment. There is going to be a few more in a moment. Don't move Ok?" He nodded slightly and just as he did the others arrived. They shined their lights on us and saw Hoodie. "Hey you in the yellow hoodie! Come out nice and slowly with your hands up." I chuckled softly and looked at Hoodie then whispered. "Follow me lead. You might be a old proxy but I have ran around this town for 6 years myself. I know how to get out of these situations." He nodded and I put my hands up. He followed along after pulling his mask down and we walked out. "Sorry sirs but is there a problem?" "What are you two doing out here?" I stopped and sighed. "My apologies sir but I was looking for someone. My friend here saw me from his window and decided to help me look." "Who is your friend?" "He has short black hair, very dark almost black eyes, he wears a long dark jacket that sweeps the ground and dark blue shoes. He goes by the name of Koy." They looked at each other and I winked at Nightmare. He changed into the guy from the description and ran off behind them. They took off after him and I nodded to Hoodie. We took off and Nightmare appeared again with us but normal. I just chuckled and smiled. We arrived at the house I was looking for and I seen a tree. I quickly climbed the tree and looked to the window. The window was closed but was for some reason unlocked. I slowly opened the window and hopped in. The child was asleep and I removed my glove from my good hand. I covered his mouth and stabbed my claw right between his eyes. He didn't even get the chance to scream before dying. I carved a pair of whiskers on his face and quickly ran to the next room. After doing the same to the father and oldest child I seen the last door open and the lamp was on. I sighed and popped my knuckles. I changed into a cub and walked in. The woman was holding a baby and seen me. I pretended to be hurt and she put the sleeping baby in its crib. She picked me up and I chuffed at her. She pet me and sighed. "Where did you come from baby?" She sat me down and turned her back. When she wasn't paying attention I changed forms and hid in the shadows. When she turned around and did the exact same to her. Before she hit the ground I caught her and sat her in the rocking chair. I looked at the baby and it opened its eyes. "Hoodie it's..." he walked over and I picked it up. The only blood I had on me was on my claw. I bounced it and touched our heads together. She giggled and I smiled. "Hoodie I cant kill her. She is just a baby and..." he nodded and kissed my head. "Master kills everyone but Masky doesn't kill babies. He does kids every so often just for fun. Toby only kills teens and up." She stopped giggling and I purred. "She is so cute." I smiled and pulled my mask down. I kissed her head and she smiled. "Shadow we need to go before the cops get here." I nodded and sighed. "I don't usually do this but..." I nipped her shoulder. "So I can keep an eye on her." I sat her back down and kissed her head once again before leaving. Years went by and she ended up going to an orphanage. Every night I would go to the orphanage and sit in the window of her room. "Shadow is that you?" "It's me kiddo." She smiled and I chuckled. She felt my face and giggled. "I'm glad you came Shadow." "Why is that?" "Because I missed you silly." "I was here last night crazy." "I know but still." We bumped our heads together and I purred. "You need to teach me that trick." I chuckled and nodded. "I was born able. There is no trick to it." "So, where is everyone?" "I think they are still downstairs with the madam." "Oh. Well then." I took a belled necklace off from around my neck and put it around hers. I jungled mine and chuckled. "I got these for us so you could hear me." She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you Shadow!" I chuckled and pet her head. "Not a problem Moka." The door opened and I was caught. The little girl screamed and I kissed Moka's head. I jumped down and shot off after pulling my mask up. I went back to the mansion and pulled my mask down again. I sighed and smiled at Hoodie. "Master is calling for all of us." I nodded and we walked to the others. "Hello master." "Good you're here." "Is there something wrong?" "There is someone I need you to hunt down for me." "Sure sir. Who is it?" "It's a guy that goes by the name of Reno. He seen Laughing Jack when he was on his way back here." "Nightmare go take a look around town. Bring a few others with you." "Yes sir." Slenderman have him a description and he left with a few shadows. Master looked at me and I tilted my head. "Is something wrong sir?" "You were with that kid wasn't you?" I nodded and looked at him. "I was. I apologize sir but I guess she has grown on me." "Tell me what you see in her." "Myself." Masky, Hoodie, Toby and Slenderman all looked at my and I looked away. "I see myself after I was left along for those years. She is blind so she can't see anything. She can't tell upfron down, or left from right. All she can do is believe everyone who tells her where to go. For years I had to live off of what people told me." "I see." "Sir I want to take care of her myself." He stopped and I looked at him. "I might be young and a proxy but still. I have taken care of her ever since I killed her family years ago. Please sir." He sighed and nodded. "Fine." I smiled and bowed. "Thank you sir!" He nodded. "But she will be your responsibility. You will make sure she can get aorund but you have to also make sure you can still do your job." I nodded and looked at Hoodie. "Go on and go get the child." I nodded and left. I shot to the orphanage and walked in. "Hello sir." "Hello. I am here..." "To adopt a child I presume?" I nodded and fixed my mask. "Yes ma'am I am." "Is there a specific child you want to adopt?" I nodded. "I would love to adopt Moka." "Sir not to be rude but you know she is blind correct?" I nodded and chuckled. "I know she is ma'am. That's why I want to adopt her. You see my sight isn't that good either. Well saying that even though I only have one eye." I moved my bangs and she stopped. Moka walked down and I rang my bell on my necklace. "Shadow is that you?" I chuckled and nodded. "Yup it's me kiddo." She gasped in excitement and shot over to me. I picked her up and purred. "I talked to master S and he has given me permission to adopt you. Isn't that great?!" She giggled and nodded. "I'm so happy!" "Well sir we need you to fill out this paper work and she is yours." I nodded and after a hour I was able to take her home. "You will love most of them. They might be a little rambunctious but they are really good people." I took her to the mansion and opened the door. I was greeted by brother and he stopped. "Who's the kid?" "Big brother I want you to meet my new daughter Moka. Master just gave me permission to adopt her." He dropped his knife and was shocked. "You adopted a child?!" I nodded and chuckled. "Yup. Moka I want you to meet my older brother Jeff. Jeff meet Moka." She smiled and I purred. "Don't worry Jeff I have been taking care of her for years now." "Yup he has. He has been there ever since I have been in the orphanage." Jeff just was shocked. Master walked up and I bowed. "Hello sir." "So this is the child?" "Yes sir. Moka I want you to meet my master Slenderman." "Hello sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Hello my child. It's good to meet you too. Shadow has told me a lot about you." She opened her eyes and he stopped. Light blue and solid. "So he was right." "Oh right. You're talking about my sight right?" "Sorry child I didn't mean to say that out loud." "It's ok." "Well kiddo I want you to meet someone." She tilted her head and faced me. "Who?" "Hoods can you come here for a second?" "Sure babe." He walked over and seen Moka. "Oh hey little one." "Hey it's you!" "Oh so you remember me?" "Of course I do! Your the one that came to the orphanage that day with Shadow!" He chuckled and smiled. "Yup. I'm surprised you remember that." "So what about him?" "I want to introduce him properly to you." I reached down and picked her up. I pulled my mask off and she felt my face. I stuck my tongue out of my cut and it touched her hand. "Eek!" I chuckled and purred in amusement. "Don't worry it was only my tongue." "Well introduce him." "Right. Moka I would love for you to meet my boyfriend Hoodie." "I thought his name was Brian." "It is But he goes by Hoodie." "Toby popped in and gasped. "Ooh a new face!" She faced him and I sighed. "This is Toby." I whispered in her ear. "Be aware he is strange." She chuckled and nodded. He got closer and looked at her. "Who is she?" "Toby I want you to meet Moka. I just adopted her. "She is so cute!! Can we go play?!" "No." "Oh come on Shadow!" I just looked at him and he went to tackle me. I put Moka down just in time and flipped him. I hissed and groaned. "Don't you dare tackle me like that! Do you wanna lose an eye?!" He stopped and I got off of him."you might be numb to pain but if you do that again you'll feel what I do to you." He took a few steps back and shot off. Master just laughed and pulled me to him." I looked up and tilted my head. "That's why i like you Shadow. When you threaten people they always run for their lives." "Well duh. Aren't they supposed to?" "What do you mean?" "I mean us proxies are supposed to be higher in class than the others. Most of us are the strongest and then you also have the smarts." "What are you talking about?" I sighed and looked at him. "I'm talking about if we want to do something we will do it and most of the others know we will. That's why they get scared when I speak like that." He ruffled my hair and I changed forms. He picked me up and I rested my head on his shoulder. "That's my good cub." I purred and smiled. Hoodie started to get jealous and I purred louder in amusement. "Awww is my poor Hoodie getting jealous?" He looked away and huffed. "I am not." I chuckled and hopped down. I rubbed my head on his legs and purred. "Don't get jealous because of that." He pet my head and I purred. The bell around my neck rang and Moka walked over. She felt my head and stopped. She ran her hand across my back and stopped. "Shadow where...?!" "You have your hand on my back." She stopped and opened her eyes. "It's me Moka. Don't worry I don't bite. You should know that." "What exactly...?" "I am not exactly human. Sorry if I haven't told you. I am a yokai so that means I can become an animal. I am a snow leopard yokai so I changed into a snow leopard." She smiled and hugged me. "So cute!!" I blushed and smiled. That night I put her in my room and let her sleep. I walked out of the room and smiled. Hoodie walked up and sighed. "When are you going to tell her about her parents?" I looked away and shook my head. "I won't. I hope no one will." "She is normal also. You know she won't live as long as us. One day she will..." I looked at him and nodded. "I know. One day she will die and leave us. Till that day comes I'm going to be her mother. I adopted her and even though I'm a proxy I can still be there for her when she needs me." "Her mother?" I nodded and purred. Nightmare popped up behind me. "So you still haven't told him? He is your mate after all." "Does he truely need to know?" "Yes!" I sighed and nodded. "You're right. Hoodie I can get pregnant but..." He smiled and picked me up. "Are you serious!?" I nodded and looked away. "But there is one thing about it." "What's wrong?" "If I have a child I can die." He stopped and hugged me. I got upset and just laid my head on his shoulder. "Sir dont worry. Remember what I told you your parents did?" I nodded and sighed. "I remember what they did to me. Before giving me to the Woods they had my tubes tied so I couldn't have kids." "So you're not blood related to Jeff?" I looked at him and just laughed. "I'm sorry but I thought you would have figured that..." "Shadow you have company." I stopped and walked downstairs. "Who is... it...?" I slowly walked to the people. A woman with long dark grey hair, blue eyes, a pair of snow leopard ears and tail along with a white dress on. Also a man with dark blue hair, silver eyes, the same snow leopard parts and wore a black tuxedo. Behind the woman was a guy older than me with dark blue hair, blue eyes, snow leopard parts and a blue tuxedo on. I chuffed at them and they purred. "Blacky?" I purred loudly and nodded. She put her hand on my cheek and I nuzzled it. "Blacky!!" They hugged me and we all just purred. "We missed you so much baby!" I sniffles happily and tears ran down my cheek. "I missed you all too!" They went to removed my mask and I just stopped them. "I don't think you wanna do that." "It's ok. We won't hate you for it." I sighed and nodded. "Ok but I warned you." Mom pulled my mask down and they all just froze in shock. I moved my bangs and even rolled down my collar. They mom just hugged me and I tightened my grip on her sleeves. "What happened to you baby?!" Is hook my head and Jeff walked down. He seen them and just dropped his knife. "Queen Lilly, King Sora, Prince Logan what are you doing here!?" Hoodie stopped and everyone in the living froze in disbelief. "Mom, dad, big brother I apologize but you need to leave." She let me go and I took a few steps back. I pulled my mask back up and pulled my collar up. I walked over to Jeff and picked his knife up. "Go clean up. I'll wash your hoodie while your in the shower. Nightmare I want you to make sure they don't get hurt on their way home." "Yes sir." "Blacky we're not leaving!" "We are here for a reason." "What is that? You have me up so what could you possibly want?" "We want you to come home with us." I stopped and looked at them. I just chuckled and it turned into a laugh. "Go home with you? I wonder what made you have that idea! You abandoned me when I was 2! You gave me away! I was nearly killed and I found this mansion! I have a daughter and a boyfriend. Why would I give it up to go to that damn palace where I would have nothing!?" "A daughter?" "A boyfriend!?" I nodded and Moka woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Shadow what's going on?" I walked upstairs and picked her up. "Mom, Dad, Logan I want you to meet Moka. I adopted her earlier today." She opened her eyes and faced me. "Shadow...?" "It's ok Moka. We're not leaving this mansion." Hoodie walked up and hugged me. "Why didn't you tell me you are a prince?" I looked at him and then away. "Because I'm not. I am just Shadow." "Shadow? But your name is Blacky!" "My name is Shadow. Not even master calls me Blacky." "Master?!" I handed Moka to Hoodie and mom snapped. "Well if you won't come with us then we have to take you by force." Guards appeared and I growled. I held my hand up to make everyone stop who was trying to help. "Take another step and I'll have to make you back up." "Seize him!" They walked up to me and I hissed. "Please forgive us prince but we have no choice." I nodded to Nightmare and he nodded back. I closed my eye and I changed. I spun my scythe around and hit hit the handle on the ground. "I don't think you want to take another step." "Prince Blacky Rose Moon get your ass over here... now...!" I just glared at them and hissed. "Don't ever call me that!! I am not a prince by a proxy! I am not a damn Moon but a Woods!" Hoodie back up and motioned for everyone to do the same. I got pissed and chuffed. My eye flashed burgundy and used my scythe to take out all of the guards in one slice. I was covered in blood. My parents took a step back while my brother walked to me. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed my head. "Black... Shadow please come home. They had a reason to give you up." "I am sorry but I value my life more than going there." "What do you mean? It's not like you will die going back." I put my claw between his eyes and looked at him. "Master will kill me if I betray him. I belong to him and do exactly as he says." I changed back and removed my shirt then turned around. "I am Shadow Rose Woods. I am the fourth proxy of Slenderman. If I leave I die. If I betray him I die. I value my life. I do everything he says and I never leave his side." "Put your shirt back on my child." I nodded and put my shirt back on. "They might've had a good reason to abandon me but I still won't leave my home." He sighed and smiled. "I understand. Just promise me you will at least visit." I looked at master and he nodded. "Sure I... promise..." I felt something go through my stomach and I coughed up blood. "You shot me!" I growled and was about to kill them. Master picked me up and growled. "If you ever set foot in my woods again I'll kill you myself!!" I slowly started to close my eyes and I started panting. Blood covered my shirt and even master's top. He looked at Hoodie and nodded. "Follow me Hoodie. You can bring Moka. Masky make sure they get out of the woods." "Yes sir." He took me to Eyeless Jack's room and he fixed my stomach. I just had my tongue stuck out slightly while master took my to my room he laid me on the bed and I looked at him. "Thanks." He he sat down beside me and pet my head. "Child I want you to stay in the mansion for a few days." "Yes sir." "I'll only let you work inside until your stomach heals." I nodded and heard a scream from the living room. I got up and winced. I didn't care how badly it hurt. I ran to the livingroom only to see Moka laying on the floor. "Moka!!" I shot over to her and seen a big gash in her side. I gently hit her cheek to wake her up and she slowly opened her eyes. I kissed her head and picked her up. "It's going to be ok kiddo. I'm going to fix you up." I snapped and my personal first aid kit appeared. I opened it and removed her top. "Just bars with me for a bit ok?" I stitched up her side and patched it up after washing the wound. I put a bandaged around it and snapped. The kit was put up and I had her one of my shirts. I pulled it over her head gently and picked her up. "There. "Shadow?" "Yes kiddo?" "What happened to your left eye?" I stopped walking and looked at her. "How do you know my eye is gone?" "I can see it." She smiled and me and I chuffed happily. "You can see!?" She nodded and I purred happily. "I'm so glad!! That means I can... show you..." I stopped purring and just took her to my room. "Shadow?" I changed into a snow leopard after laying her down. I slowly got onto the bed and curled around her. She stopped and pet me. "So you really are a snow leopard." I nodded and nuzzled her. "Shadow I have a question." "What is it my cub?" "Do you know what happened to my parents?" I flinched and looked at her. "Why?" "Because I heard you and Hoodie talking while I was asleep earlier. You know something don't you?" "Moka I'll tell you in the morning Ok? I'll explain everything in the morning." She nodded and slowly fell asleep. Master came in and I got up slowly. I put a pillow under her head and slowly walked off. I changed forms and looked away. "I'm telling her everything in the morning." He nodded and looked at me. "Hoodie needs to talk to you." I sighed and nodded. I walked to him room and knocked. "Come in Shadow." I opened the door and refused to take but only one step in. I looked away and he sighed. "Shadow I want to talk to you about us." I slowly looked at him and he just looked away. "We need some space between us. We both are proxies and I don't think our relationship can go any farther." I faked a chuckled and nodded. "I see. Well I'm sorry for the time I took being with you. It was fun while it lasted." He looked at me upsettingly and I just crossed my arms trying my hardest not to look upset. "Shadow I'm..." "Please just don't say anything. This relationship is done I know. We shouldn't have been together in the first place." I turned around and opened the door slightly. "By the way in the morning I am telling Moka everything. I'm telling her who we are, what we do and what happened to her family so you aren't going to be the only one leaving me." I walked out and was way to upset to even cry. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. That morning Moke came walking down the stairs and I nodded to her. "I want you to sit on the couch so you can be closer to the door." I snapped and Nightmare appeared. "I understand sir." She walked over and sat on the couch. "Moka I want you to know everything." She nodded and I sat on the other end of the couch. "Most likely you are going to hate me for this but it's for your own good. I am one of Slenderman's proxies so I do everything he tells me to do even if it mean killing someone. 10 years ago was the day I became his proxie. I was so happy and after two days was the day I truely started serving him. This mansion is full of serial killers. Every single one of us are one." "Someone in this house killed my family didn't they?" I nodded and looked away. "I did." She stopped and looked at me. I nodded and just refused to make eye contact with her. "They where my first victims. You had an older brother, an older sister and parents of course. I killed all four of them. When I saw you I refused to kill you. I couldn't. I didn't have the courage to. The mark on your neck isn't a birthmark. It's from me. I gave it to you so I could keep a very close eye on you and I did. For 10 years I looked after you. I fell in love from just seeing you. I thought and even treated you like my own cub. I'm so sorry about never telling you. I'm sorry that I was even in your life. This is your opportunity to leave if you want. I have Nightmare here to take you back to the if you want to go." I got up and went to walk off. I felt her hug me and I just broke down in tears. I fell to my knees and we just hugged me. "I don't care if you killed them. You where by my side the whole entire time and took care of me. I know you did what you had to do. I don't even care if I live with serial killers. From now on this is my home and you are my mother." I was so happy but so upset at the same time. She just pet my head and smiled. After a while I stopped crying and took my mask off. "What happened?!" I stuck my tongue out from my cut and chuckled. "You like it? Big brother Jeff did it years ago. He is also the reason I have one eye." "So can I go talk to Hoodie? You're his boyfriend right?" I just looked away upsettingly and sighed. "We broke up last night." "What?!" I nodded and looked at her. "It's ok though. Our relationship went on for long enough. He believed it couldn't go on any farther and because we are both proxies we couldn't be together. It would just interfere with our killing." She hugged me and I pet her head. "Don't worry. Hey how about I show you a few things tonight?" She smiled and nodded. "Cool! I would love to see how you kill!" I nodded and picked her up. "You can He my little apprentice!" She gasped in excitement and I changed into a snow leopard. I gently put her on my back and purred as she pet my head. I walked to the kitchen to see master and Hoodie speaking. "Oh hello you two. Is there something you need?" I shook my head and purred. "Master look she didn't leave!" "So you told her everything?" I nodded and smiled happily. "Yeah and she even told me she was staying. Sir is it alright if I go out with her tonight and show her a few things?" He nodded and pet my head. Hoodie looked away and I sighed. "Hoodie I know it's going to be awkward for a bit but I hope we can still be friends." I walked up to him and hit my head on the back of his leg and chuffed. He looked at me and looked away. "Yeah. Sure." I tilted my head and walked around. Moka got off and I nodded to her. "Hold him down!" She nodded and I tackled him down. She helped hold him down while I took his mask off. Tears were just streaming down his face. I stopped and bumped my head to his. "Hoodie what's wrong?" He wipped his eyes and I helped him up. Blood dripped from my stomach and I groaned. "Blood!" Hoodie started to panic and I stopped. I changed back and took my shirt off. I snapped and my first aid kid appeared. I restitched my wound and bandaged it. Moka just looked at my chest and put her hand on it. I blushed and she had a nose bleed. I blushed even harder and chuckled. "What? Like what you see?" She nodded. "Actually yes I do. I have never met someone with abs like you." I just couldn't take it and put my shirt on. "Ok little perv." "Wait she can see?" We nodded and smiled. "Yeah. When she got hurt I guess she hit her head so hard on the floor it fixed her eyes." Hoodie picked her up and she smiled. "I'm glad your feeling better now Hoodie." I nodded and stopped. "I-I'll be right back." I disappear and was in my room. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Sleeping downstairs on the couch with no blanket and being way to hot all night ended up making me sick. I coughed and slid down the wall. I felt my head spin and I closed my eyes. "Shadow? Hey Shadow are you ok?" "Y-Yeah I'm f-fine." "Shadow no you're not! Your stuttering! I have known you for many years Shadow. Tell me what's wrong!" "N-Nothing is!" I stopped and started throwing up again. Finally after half an hour I heard Jeff. "Hey Shadow what's wrong?" "N-Nothing is bi-big brother." "If you don't tell me I'll kick this door down." I finally just got up and walked to the door. I pulled my mask up and unlocked it. I pulled him in by his sleeve and locked it back. "Shadow what's...?" I slid down the wall again and looked at him. He stopped and felt my head. "You're burning up!! Why in the hell didn't you tell anyone!?" "B-because I d-didn't want to w-worry y-you a-all." He grabbed my shoulders and held to close to him. "I'll have Hoodie come watch you." I shook my head and looked at him. "We br-broke up l-last n-night." He stopped and looked at me. I nodded slightly and started panting. My head was killing me and I couldn't do anything. He tied my hair back and sat me by the wall. "I don't care. We can worry about that later." He opened the door and motioned for Hoodie. "He told me about you two but at this moment I don't care. Go watch him and make sure he doesn't pass out. He is running a horrible fever right now." He stopped and ran in to me. He felt my head and I purred. His hand was cold and I kinda liked it. "What?" He stopped and I looked at him. "Oh right. I forgot I'm naturally cold." I grabbed his other hand and put it to my cheek. He smiled and just pet my head. I purred and Jeff came running back in with an ice bucket and Eyeless. I hopped in the tub and he filled the tub with the ice. I purred loudly and just put my head as deep as I could into it. Jeff sat beside the tub and pet my head. I looked at him and smiled. Moka walked in and I smiled. "Hey kiddo." "Hey Shadow. Are you feeling better?" I nodded and she touched the ice. "How can you...?" I snickered and pulled Jeff in. He squealed and I laughed. I started coughing and chuckled. "That was humorous." Master walked in and felt my head. "Are you ok my child? I heard that you was running a horrible fever." Eyeless nodded and got up. "He is Ok. He just needs to rest for a bit and he should be good to go. I think he just got way to hot." "What happened to that blanket of yours?" "I left it in my room last night." Laughing jack and Ben came in. I had ice cold water on my head and I purred. I looked at Ben and grabbed him by his shirt. I pulled him in and he just froze in shock. He was so terrified. I snuggled him and purred. "Don't worry Benny it won't hurt you." He just shook from the coldness of the water. Jeff picked him up and his look was priceless. Jeff couldn't help but laugh when he picked him up. Smile Dog walked in and hopped in with me. He licked my cheek and I purred. "Hello Puppy." "Hello Cub. I heard you was sick so I came to check up on you." I purred and changed forms. He touched our noses together and I blushed. "Why do you always do that puppy?" He smiled wider than he was already and he hugged me. "Because your my Cub." I purred and he looked at Hoodie. "Well if you are trying to make me jealous it won't work." I nodded and just hugged Smily back and chuffed at him. 'We broke up.' "What?!" I nodded and he growled. "How dare you hurt my Cub!?" "Stand down." "But Cub he..." I put my head in the fur by his neck. "He didn't hurt me Pup. I seen it coming so you don't have to worry." He sighed and just licked the base of my nose. After bit I got out of the water and my fever cooled down a lot but wasn't completely gone. Smile Dog gave me a towel after Jeff dried him off. He helped dry me off and I was hugged. Moka hugged me and I purred. I nuzzled her and purred. "So soft!!" I chuckled and purred. She touched my chest and I just sat up. I puffed my chest out and she pet my fluff. She pet under my chin and I just leaned my head back. I felt them all just pet me while Jeff pet Smile Dog. I purred and looked at Smily. I slowly walked over their and bumped my head into his broad shoulder. He chuckled at me and I looked away. He hugged me and I purred. He licked my ear and barked at me. 'Follow me.' I nodded and he took off. I slowly trotted after him and he wagged his tail. He took me to the back of the mansion and to a small little add on. "No one comes here anymore." "Anymore?" "Yeah. About 50 years ago Slenderman used this as a place to speak with his proxies. Well before Toby." "Wow!" He showed me a pallet in the floor and I sniffed it. I laid down on it and buried my face in it. Many years went by and I seen a big change in Moka. She turned 45 a week ago and looked at me. "Shadow?" I looked up at her and sat down. "Yes Moka?" "I'm moving out." I stopped and looked at her. "Why? Is there something wrong with this mansion?" She shook her head and I changed forms and she hugged me. "My husband has been getting a little frustrated that I don't live with him because I can't see him often." I looked at her and hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you Moka." "Don't worry I won't be that far. I'll have the window unlocked so you can come in Ok?" I smiled and nodded. "Ok." After that day she no longer lived with us at the mansion. "My Cub?" "Hello my puppy. Is something wrong?" He nuzzled me and hugged me. I hugged him back and changed back. "My cub I wanted to ask you something." I tilted my head and he took a few steps back. "Many years ago when you first came to this mansion it was love at first sight. When you was with Hoodie for those years I was so happy to be just like a brother to you But was glad when you agreed to date me. I know wears two diffrent species but I wanted to know if you would..." he used his nose and opened a small container that he pulled from behind him to reveal an earring. "I want to know if you would marry me." I gasped and purred loudly. I nodded and Jeff popped out and chuckled. "I'm so glad." He took the earring and pierced my ear with it. I purred and kissed Smile Dog. "Smily I wanted you to know something." He tilted his head and I smiled. "Us yokai can change an animal into a yokai if we wanted to but we have to learn first. Because of my real parents abandoning me before they could teach me I spent years learning how to. I wanted to know if you wanted to become a yokai like me?" He wagged his tail quickly and nodded. "I want to!" I purred and nodded. I changed back and stood up. I grabbed his paw and slit both of our fingers with my claw. "Smile Dog from here on I want you to stay by my side and become a yokai. From now on you can change from human to animal by will. Do you truely wish for the transformation?" He nodded and barked. "I do!" I nodded and removed my mask. "Then from today on Smile Dog you shall be hence forth be a yokai. I hope you enjoy this new life." I closed my eye and he changed. A tall teenage boy with short spiky red and black hair, red eyes, a black t-shirt with a pair of red pants, a pair of red and black dog ears with his tail. He smiled widely and just hugged me. "I'm so happy!!" I purred and yawned. Master walked in and patted me on my head. "My child I need you to do me a favor." I nodded and bowed. "Yes sir." "I need you to find this man." He handed me a picture and I stopped. "But this is...!" "Anything wrong?" "Sir this is Moka's husband." He stopped and looked at it. "I am aware of this." I stopped and nodded. "As you wish sir. She told me she would keep the window by her bedroom unlocked so I will go then." He nodded and turned away then left. I stopped and put my hand on my eye. "It will destroy Moka's heart but master told me to." Smily hugged me and kissed my head. "Don't worry babe. Why don't you go check it out to see what he did." I nodded and did just that. I walked to where Master was and Nightmare appeared. "Yes sir?" "Go keep an eye on Moka's husband." "Yes sir." He disappeared and I looked at Slenderman. "Sir I forgot to ask this but may I know what he did?" "Abuse." I stopped and growled. "That man is dead!" I shot off and ran to my room. Night came slowly and I slipped my gloves on, pulled my mask up, pulled my turtleneck shirt over my head and pulled my long coat on. I tied my hair up and seen the diamond earring in my ear sparkle. I purred and and walked out with my pocket knife in my pocket. Hoodie looked at me and tilted his head. "I'm off to do a task for master." Once I got to their house I just walked in. I closed the door and she was already waiting for me. I walke sover to her and looked at her arms. Bruises and cuts. "Where in the hell is that bastard?!" She looked at me and I growled. I seen him waiting at the top of the stairs with a gun. "Who in yhello hell are you and why in the hell are you in my house!?" I growled and hissed. "Why in the hell are you fucking beating on my daughter?!" He stopped and I walked up to him. He went to grab my arm but I moved and grabbed his two. "I am older than you kid. I wouldn't think about trying to do that. I have already been sent from master and thanks to what you have been doing I don't care who tries to stop me." I let one of my claws out and put it between his eyes. "Your going to have a bad time kid." I stabbed it threw and he fell to the floor. I walked back to her and fixed my glove. "I did just as you said sir. I'm on my way back." I looked at Moka as she ran over to him. I looked away and just stood at the door. "Moka honey I'm sorry but I was told to do it. If master says something it goes it I like it or not. Please understand that. I never asked to do this but when I heard he was abusing you I just lost it." I didn't even give her time to say anything. I just left. I was seen by a little boy and he tilted his head. "Are you lost mister?" I bent down and pet his head. "I am just heading home now." "I'm Mid." "Im Shadow." More Years went by and it was nearly the same cycle. I watched after him as his parents where killed. Soon Moka ended up becoming old and was hospitalized. "Sir I don't think she'll make it through the night." Tears fell down my face and I shook my head. I walked over to her and held her hand. "Daddy I'm scared." I kissed her hand as a stray tear ran down my face. "Don't worry baby girl. There is nothing to be scared of. I'll be here the whole time. From start to end." She nodded and I kissed her head. She smiled and me and looked at me. "I wanna see your smile one last time." I nodded and pulled my mask down. She touched my cut smile as tears ran down my face. "Thank for you everything Papa Shadow." I nodded as she smiled to me. "Goodbye papa." "Goodbye my Little Kitten." I just cried as the line on the machine went blank. Her hand went limp and her body went cold. I pulled my mask up after kissing her head for the last time. "Sleep well my kitten. Say hello to your parents." Smile Dog hugged me and I just looked at him. I buried my face into his chest as the tears fell down my face. The doctor patted my back and sighed. "Sir please don't worry. You will meet her again soon." I shook my head and looked at him. "No I won't." They unhooked the machines and covered her face up. "She will always be one of us." That night I sat beside my bed with my head on my knees. My son came up and patted my head. "Mom it's ok. Big sis might have passed but you still have me." I got up and hugged him. That is where the cycle happened. For hundreds of years the same thing happened. I would find a child, take them in because I see something in them and they would die. I hated that but that's how it was but didn't change it. It's not that I was lonely. I had my family with me. It's not that I was bored. I always had something to do. It was just that my life was just a dream. I ended up waking up yesterday to my mother and father in the livingroom watching tv. My baby sister was in her room asleep and my older brother was in the kitchen. "So how was your night baby?" I looked at her and rubbed my head. "It was good mom." Just a moment ago I woke up again and looked out my window just to get waved at My the Slenderman himself.

That's the end of my story! Thank you for reading I really hoped you liked it! Sorry that the ending wasn't probably what you all thought but I thought I would try something new. Thank you for reading and see you next time!


End file.
